spinnerettefandomcom-20200215-history
White Heron
!!!Spoiler Alert!!! White Heron is a South Korean super hero introduced in Issue 16. She held a rank within the Republic of Korea Armed Forces great enough to organize and lead military operations, and acted as the main deterrent to North Korea's Colonel Glass. Appearance White Heron appears to be 5'8", shown to be equal in height to several of her male subordinants. She has an athletic figure and shoulder length black hair. Her costume is mostly white with exception to her red gloves, cape, boots and mask. The cape has a collar that adds a dramatic quality to her costume. On her chest is a blue and red yin-yang sign surrounding a white bird insignia. Powers Her powers are not explicitly stated in the comic, but she demonstrates superhuman agility and strength. She was capable of jumping to great heights, running at least 80 KPH, and her punches create enough kinetic energy to shoot focused blast of wind. It is proposed her powers may be connected with time alteration, but overuse of them has a backlash effect that leaves her temporarily frozen in time. History Kim Jeong was born in North Korea, assumedly as part of the same super soldier breeding program that produced Lieutenant Warthog, Colonel Glass, and Marilyn Seong. She and her older brother Kim Pak were trained as part of the North Korean Metahuman Special Forces program, learning to harness their chrono field manipulation powers to simulate superhuman strength and speed. Despite her youth, Kim was able to attain the rank of Sergeant. In 1982, events led to Kim defecting from North Korea to South Korea at around the age of sixteen, pursued by Lieutenant Warthog, who called himself her brother. While the NRS squad led by Captain Park was able to wound Warthog and force him to retreat, Kim's overuse of her powers left her temporarily petrified. After being taken into custody by the NRS, she was assigned Captain Park as a handler, drafted by the South Korean military, and assumed the superhero identity of White Heron. At some point over the next three years, she fell in love with one of her comrades, who she married in secret. In 1985, White Heron oversaw a prisoner exchange with North Korea. On the North Korean side was the super-villain, Colonel Glass. It was supposed to be a peaceful exchange of six South Korean civilians for six North Korean soldiers, but one of the civilians had an infant which Glass refused to exchange. This prompted a fight between White Heron and Colonel Glass. White Heron was able to successfully save the child, but she sacrificed her life to do so. This girl was later adopted by White Heron's husband, and is now best known as Mecha Maid. Relationships White Heron is the wife of Seong, Marilyn's adoptive father, having married him in secret. Though Marylin has no memory of either White Heron or her biological mother, she still thinks of and refers to White Heron as her adoptive mother. Category:Characters Category:Korean Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Soldiers